The marauders
by Nebriniel Peredhil
Summary: Dumbledore's daughter, Angel gets on hogwarts express the first time she meets two boys who take her on the ride of heer life.  Allong with the boys they become the truble making group at hogwarts.  First one go easy
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was standing yet again in front of the house on James Ave, that gave me so much comfort yet I never set a foot in. So often I ran to this house and sat in the strange comfort it gave me. The most comfort I ever felt in my life was sitting on his curb. But there were strange dreams about when I was young and older man and woman playing with me. I don't know who those people were but I knew they loved me, but I couldn't love, not anymore. My life back home was as one would say_ 'Wasn't the best.' _I have burses all over my small figure to prove that. The most obvious were the ones on my face and hands. I have been adopted, unwanted and unloved. I was independent. I had to be to survive. I took care of myself and I did what I had to do. I didn't need anyone's pitty love. I closed off all my emotions letting no one my adopted father drove me to1500 James Ave, Godric's Hollow. Steve Kicked me out of the car with my luggage. He drove off leaving me alone, just like I like it. Slowly I sat down on the curb unsure of what to do next. Afraid of what comes next. Clouds hung low over Godric's hollow creating a soft mist and fog that rolled over the cobblestone ground. I was now to live with my biological father. If I would let him in my heart, I don't know. I was getting lost in thought when there was a loud thunder crack. I jumped up and ended up running into a man. "Oh my. I am so so sorry." I said. "That is quite alright my dear. What brings you here? You stand out." The man said. "I am here to meet my father" yeah, fun "I am Angel, by the way." I said. "I know your name already, Angel Rendell. I'm Albus Dumbledore. I'm your father." I don't know what drove me but I busted up laughing. "You're old enough to be my grandfather" I laughed bluntly. "That I am." "So what makes you want me now?" I asked. "Because there are thing you need to be taught and because I can take care of you now." "How come you are never home?" I asked clearly throwing him off. "I am the headmaster at a school called Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. I am a wizard you are a witch."

"Yeah right."

"Have you ever made something happen you couldn't explain?"

"Yeah but-"

"You were using magic."

"_Sure_ if you say so."

"What's that?" he asked pointing out my burse on my arm. "Nothing new." I muttered and pulled my sleeve down. "Your birthday is in two days. Isn't it?" He said trying to change the subject. He helped me to my feet. He walked with me inside the house and over to the fireplace. I was expecting him to tell me to warm up but instead he put out the fire. "We are going to get your school supplies at a place called Diagon alley. We are going there by a system called floo powder." He said. He then stepped inside the fireplace. "Come here it's best to be shown first rather than try on your own." I squeezed inside with him. "Okay what you do is take this powder called floo powder and say very clearly where you want to go and throw the powder at your feet. We'll start at the Leaky Cauldron." Dad grabbed a handful of gray green powder. "Leaky Cauldron!" he said and threw the powder at our feet. We were then engulfed in green flames. We were no longer at my new home. We were now in a pub or a bar of some sort. "Albus! Care for a drink? On the house." Someone shouted from behind the bar. "No thank you. I don't want to be a bad influence on my first day." albus smiled. "First day of what Albus?" the man asked. "Being a dad. Now I have to go with my daughter and get her school supplies." He said. He walked me to a back room where there was only a brick wall. He took a fancy stick out of his pocket and tapped the wall in different places. Suddenly the wall opened up to reveal a hidden market place. "Welcome to Diagon alley, angel. Let's go get some money from Gringotts." He said. I gave him my best what are you talking about look. "Gringotts is a bank. The gold coins are Galleons. Seventeen silver Sickles to a Galleon, and twenty-nine nuts to a Sickle." Dad explained as we walked down the streets. Finally we arrived at a large building. Above the door way there was engraved.

Enter stranger, but take heed  
>Of what awaits the sin of greed<p>

For those who take but do not earn,  
>Must pay most dearly in their turn,<br>So if you seek beneath our floors  
>A treasure that was never yours,<br>Thief, you have been warned, beware  
>Of finding more than treasure there.<p>

I looked at the engraved warning with fear. "Don't worry." Albus whispered. We walked in. The room was large with a tall long U shaped desk. Several creatures sat at that long desk. "What _are_ those things?" I poked Albus' arm nonstop. "Those are goblins." He answered. He walked up to an open goblin. "I would like to make a small withdraw from volt 518."

"Do you have your key?"

"Yes here you go."

"Everything seems to be in order. Griphook!" Yet another goblin came. Griphook led us to a railway track where there were little carts. We all climbed in. The cart went fast for it being so small. We went quickly around corners rights and lefts. Suddenly we stopped. "Here we are" dad said. "Key please."Griphook said. Albus dug out a key and handed it to the goblin. He stuck the key in a small slot in the wall then suddenly a door appeared, it opened to reveal turns of gold, silver, and bronze coins. "This is all yours. A small account your mother and I started for you when you when we found out you were to be born." father told me. He took out a pouch and handed it to me. I filled it with some of the coins. We went back in the cart and went back to the lobby. "we need your robes, books, and a wand. We should get you fitted for your robes. Then we'll get your wand and books." He said as we left the bank. He walked me over to a store called Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions. We walked in the door and we waited. "Professor Dumbledore! What a surprise! How can I help you?" a lady asked. "I'm here to get, Angel, fitted for her Hogwarts robes." Father said with his hands on my soldiers. "Come this way dear so I can fit you. Stand on this stool and… try to stay still." She said. I stepped up on the stool and she slipped a robe over my head. "So professor where did you meet this beautiful young lady." The lady asked obviously trying to make conversation. "Actually she is my daughter. She with a lived foster parent till now because I can finally take care of her." He said. I wondered why he couldn't take care of me till now. The lady looked up at me while she was pinning my robe. "She has your eyes." She said. The rest of the time was quiet. When we were done she said to come back before we leave to pick up my robes. "Okay what else?"

"um… The Standard Book of Spells, A History of Magic ,Magical Theory, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, 1 Wand, 1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2), 1 set of glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope, 1 set of brass scales, and Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad. WOW! That's a lot. Do you think we can get this all by tomorrow?" I asked looking at him. "Don't worry" he said and led me into another shop. "Mr. Albus Dumbledore, how can I help you?" A middle aged man asked who just appeared behind the counter. "Mr. Ollivander I'm here for me this time. Actually I'm here for-."

"-Miss Angel Dumbledore, for her first wand." Mr. Ollivander finished. He walked out from behind the counter and started measuring me. "I think I have just the right wand for you Miss Dumbledore." He said when he was done measuring. He went to the back and came back out with a miniature shoebox. Elderwood, eleven inches, sturdy, phoenix feather core, and very powerful." He said. He opened the mini shoe case that held a stick kind of like Albus'. Hesitantly I picked up the stick. I pointed it at a lamp and gave it a swish. Red and gold sparks flowed out of it. "Great pick Mr. Ollivander, great." Albus said as he took out some coins. "Albus you should know the phoenix feather is from your phoenix." Mr. Ollivander said as we left. Albus gave a sad smile and we walked out with my new wand. I saw boys and girl all over. I saw magic shops and other magical things. Suddenly I remembered something from long ago. "Волшебные потоки от этого сердцаЕсть одинокий русский, повысился" I whispered to myself. "Magic flows from this heart" Albus said. "Your mother said that a lot." He led me into yet another shop. "What's a phoenix?" I asked as we scanned shelves for books. "A phoenix is a fire bird. It is a very loyal bird. The bird never dies of old age and its tears have magic healing powers."

"You have a phoenix?"

"Yes his name is faux. Lovely bird." I looked over at him and he was smiling. "Good afternoon Professor." I heard a voice say "Good after noon Miss Black your younger cousin is coming this year is he not?" I came around to the other row was in and showed him all the books I wanted to get one on Hogwarts. I looked up to see the girl Albus was talking to. "Okay we can get those too."

"Yes sir. Sir, if I may be so bold but, who is this young girl with you?"

"Ah Miss Black you will just have to wait and find out tomorrow evening won't you?" The girl curtsied and left. "Sirius hurry it up!" she yelled after she left. "I'll see you tomorrow professor." We bought my new books, cauldron and everything else (except a pet). We went back to the leaky caldron and ate dinner before we went back to get my robes. (Apparently that came with a pointed hat, gloves, and a winter cloak.) By the time we left the magic town it was nearly eleven o'clock. I slowly trudged up the stairs in my new home to my new bed. I fell asleep singing softly a lullaby, "Куда мечтательная Волга течет, Есть одинокий русский, повысился, Пристальное вглядывание нежно, Вниз на ее колено, Где карие глаза ребенка блестят, Слушать, Каждую ночь Вы услышите, что она напевает. Российская колыбельная, Только небольшая жалобная мелодия, Когда ребенок начинает кричать, Рок-пока мой ребенок, Где-нибудь может быть, Земля это свободно для Вас и меня, И российская колыбельная."


	2. the train

Chapter 2

"Angel, it's time to get up." I was shaken awake. "Your trunks are packed. All you have to do is get ready. Do you want to go on the train or with me?" Albus asked. "What's the train?" I asked with my eyes still closed.

"The train is a train all the students go on to get to Hogwarts."

"I'll go on the train with the others."

"Get moving then." When he left I slowly go up and showered. I slipped on a long hot pink floral sundress along with a long-sleeved cover-up. I jumped down stairs and followed the scent of food to the kitchen. I sat down and bounced excitedly in my chair. The small ugly lady gave me a plate of eggs and a piece of toast. "Come on we'll be late. Sorry Keke." father said coming into the kitchen he was wearing a fancy purple robe. I jumped up grabbed the toast and my trunks. We took a cab to King cross station. There were tons of people there. "Platform nine and three quarters." Albus repeated over and over again. We walked up to one of the columns between platform nine and ten. "All you have to do is run between the nine and ten." I backed up and ran right into the columns with dad following me. "Great job Angel." Albus praised me. He led me to the train with a lot of "Hi professor." "Nice to see you Professor." Ect. . "I'll see you later this evening Angel." Albus said and disappeared. I got in the train and looked out the window with some of the other kids. They were waving to parents and family as the train started to go forward. People started to leave, and I needed to find a compartment to sit in. I went from compartment to compartment asking if I could sit there. They were all 'full'. I walked up to the last compartment. There were two boys sitting across from each other. "Excuse me, may I sit here? Everywhere else is full." I asked the boys looked at me then each other. "Yeah, sure, here you can sit here." One of the boys said patting the spot next to him by the window. The boy had medium length black hair. And beep brown eyes. I came in with just my robes and money. I stuck my stuff the rack, and sat down next to the first boy. "I'm James Potter." The second boy introduced himself. "I'm Sirius Black." The first boy said. "I'm Angel." I said smiling. I looked out the window. "It's nice to meet you." The two said. "Any sweets from the trolley? Any sweets from the trolley dears?" a lady said with a large cart of sweets. "Yes please!" We all said in unison. This was the first time I had any sweets. My personal favorite: Chocolate frogs. One of my cards had father on it he smiled and put a finger to his lips. "So Sirius? Muggle half or pure?" James asked "I'm pure."

"I'm pure too. What about you Angel?" Sirius asked.

"Um what do you mean?"

"Muggle is your muggle born. Half means your half blood, or one parent is magical and the other is muggle. Pure is both your parents are magical."

"Um. My dad is a wizard and I think my mom was a witch." I said. they eminently dropped the conversation. I looked out the window again. There where houses and farms that passed quickly by. I pushed my hair out of my eyes to get a better look outside. "WOAH! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?" James practically yelled. "Abusive foster father." I said. The boys then left to change into their robes. I quickly slipped on mine while they were gone. When the train stopped we all piled out. "Firs' years this way!" a tall man shouted. He told us to go into boats only three per boat. So naturally Sirius and James led me to a boat and sat with me. He then led us all inside a _**huge**_ castle. "Professor McGonagall the first years" the huge man announced to a young stern looking woman. "Ведомый меня, ведите меня, защищайте меня, в этом странном месте" I whispered to myself another thing I remembered from a long past. The lady looked at me and gave me a small smile. "Follow me. "Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room. The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. Not only will your houses be angry with you but so will your house head. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours. The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." She said and walked to a large door parted it open and slipped in. Sirius then turned to me "It was nice to meet you angel." He said. "Yeah it was nice to meet you." James agreed. "Follow me" the lady snapped. She appeared out of nowhere. We got in lines and walked in. I was next to Sirius and James next to a small ginger. Professor McGonagall was holding a hat. Then the craziest thing happened it started to sing. "Ведомый меня, ведите меня, защищайте меня, в этом странном месте!" I whispered. I was too shocked that the hat was singing to actually hear what it was singing. "When I call your name you will come up here and I will place the sorting hat on your head. Sophie Austin." "Hufflepuff" the hat shouted

"Frank Longbottom" "Gryffindor"

"Remus Lupin" "Gryffindor"

"Petter Petigrew" "Gryffindor"

"Severus Snape" "Slytherin"

"Pepper Rocky" "Ravenclaw"

"James Potter" "Gryffindor"

"Molly Prewett" "Gryffindor"

"Evan VanBurian" "Slytherin"

"Lucius Malfoy" "Slytherin

"Sirius Black" "Gryffindor"

"Angel Dumbledore" I walked up. When Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head a voice filled up in my ears and mine alone. "Hmm…I think I know where to put you." I was silent for a moment. "Gryffindor!" it announced. I got up and walked over to the table with James and Sirius. 'Oh, no.' I saw James mouth to Sirius along with tons of groans. "Guess it isn't goodbye after all now is it?" I said with a smug smile on my lips. I sat down and James groaned. "Angel are you somehow related to headmaster Dumbledore?" Sirius asked me. "Yes unfortunately." I grumbled. "Attention! Thank you for coming to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to remind everyone, again, not to go into the forbidden forest. There is a reason it's forbidden. Well let us enjoy our evening meal." Albus said. As he was sitting down he winked at me. Suddenly food appeared on our tables, lots of it. Sirius', James' and my eyes all grew wide. Then we all dug in. "If they keep feeding me like this I'll gain 10 pounds each week that's like 500 pounds." I moaned. Sirius spit his juice back into his cup, and james started to choke on whatever he was chewing on all because of laughter. "you'd still look beautiful." Sirius laughed. "Flirt much Sirius?" James asked. "Yes, Yes I do" Sirius admitted. I laughed as a girl scotched away from Sirius. I rolled my eyes. "Alright prefects take the first years to the common room. Good night everyone." Albus yelled. "First years this way." One of the boys at our table shouted. All of us stood up and followed the boy. He led us down several hall ways and to a stairwell. The stairs moved literally. And Just when I thought this place was weird enough the pictured lining the stairewell moved and talked to us. One of the pictures looked at me and I looked back "Hey you have the hedmaster's eyes." Itsaidtome. "Uhthanks." Isaid. "Куда мечтательная Волга течет, Есть одинокий русский, повысился, Пристальное вглядывание нежно, Вниз на ее колено, Где карие глаза ребенка блестят, Слушать, Каждую ночь Вы услышите, что она напевает. Российская колыбельная, Только небольшая жалобная мелодия, Когда ребенок начинает кричать, Рок-пока мой ребенок, Где-нибудь может быть, Земля это свободно для Вас и меня, И российская колыбельная." While I was singing the pictures started to whisper all watching. Afew stopped me. "Welcome back angel." They would say. Sirius looked at me questinaly. "what are they talking about?" He asked "I wish I knew." I answered. This place was confusing me so much. I no longer had a sane reaction to all the strange happenings. A ghost slid up to me. "Good evening Miss Dumbledore, it is truly wonderful to see you again so much older." The ghost said. "What are you talking about I've never been here before?" I asked. The ghost looked at me. "Don't you remember you you'd come here every other day till you were four. You were quite the pest for most the professors." The ghost said and left. This place was making me very frustrated. We counted on till we reached a portrait of a rather large woman. "Password?" she asked. "Mischief manage" the boy said. I looked over at Sirius and James. The two looked at each other and said "AUSOME." I rolled my eyes. "Boys." One girl said. "Tell me about it." I said. "Hey your Dumbledore's daughter!" She said. I rolled my eyes as we walked into a large common. It was red and gold. It all looked very, very comfortable. "Alright each year has its own floor. You will have the bottom floor. Boys you go up the stairs to the left. Girls the same to your left. Curfew is at 9:00, you must be at least in the common room by that time. If you are caught outside the common room past curfew you will most likely serve detention and diffidently loose points for our house. Good night everyone." The boy said and walked up to the boy's dorm. I slowly followed going to the girls dorm. I found my trunks by a bed with red curtains. I walked to it curious to see just to see what Albus packed for me. I opened it up to find my other robes. Along with my robes there were: a few sundresses, sneakers, flats, t-shirts, jeans, and PJs. I grabbed some PJs and slipped them on and headed back down to the common room passing all the girls along the way.


	3. this angel?

Chapter 3

When I arrived at the bottom step I saw James, Sirius and another boy all hunched over a table discussing something. I snuck up behind Sirius and jabbed my hands into his sides. He screamed and spun around. "Well this is not good three boys discussing in secret that is never a good sigh. Now what are you boys getting yourselves in to?" I asked with my arms crossed. "Um… Uh… No-nothing." James stammered. "Yeah right. Okay Sirius out with it." I said glaring. "Oh nothing just a little prank on Slytherin." My eyes widened. "Okay I want in!" I said. "Sorry Angel no girls." James said. "Even if this girl knows the perfect prank? Oh well I'll have to do it myself." The third boy looked slightly intrigued in what I had to say. "You know what if you tell us I'll let you in."The boy said. "Let's say if someone knew a potion to change colors to your least favorite, make that into a gas and spray it in the Slytherin common room. I'm sure that would be a sweet prank." I said. "Okay, I think I know just the potion." The third boy said. "Remus Lupin." He introduced himself. "I'm angel Dumbledore." I said with my hand extended. Remus took it and smiled. "It's very nice to meet you Angel Dumbledore… Did you ride the train with these two prats?" he asked. "Hey we aren't prats you arse!" James yelled. I gave in the 'yeah you are' look. "Unfortunately yes." Remus looked at me and looked at Serius then me then back at him. "This Angel? Seriously? You've got to be kidding me mate. Her? You can't be serious." I looked at him in utter confusion. "I achualy am Sirius. Yep totally. That's her and no." Sirius said. "What are you two talking about? What do you mean that angel?" I inquired. "say a word Remus and I'll hex you into next month." Sirius hissed, Ramus nodded. As soon as Sirius turned to james Remus quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and scribbled on it. He crumbled the parchment and tossed it at me. I uncrummbled it and read it

Go back to your dorm and come back down in about an hour I'll tell you then. Don't tell anyone or I won't spill. Yes I was talking about you ~ Ramus Lupin

I looked at him and nodded. "Well night boy I have a felling you'll be getting in trouble I would kindly help you but I'm not one for getting caught. So goodnight." I said. I walked up to the girl's dorm and sat on my bed and tried to remember my past that had been erased. I closed my eyes and tried to remember what albus looked like when I was little. I spent the whole hour trying to remember but came up with nothing.

I walked quickly down the stairs into the common room. Remus was sitting on one of the armchairs by the fire reading. "Hey." I said. He turned around and smiled. "I thought you fell asleep." He admitted. I shook my head. "So tell me." I said sitting down infrount of him. "Well. Black told me he meet a girl named Angel on the train. He said, 'She was so beautiful that I know I will marry her.' Yeah it was really bad. So, your Dumbledore's daughter?"

"Why does it matter to every one?"

"Well maybe because he is the headmaster of Hogwarts, and he is the most powerful wizard in the world, meaning most likely you will be the most powerful witch."

"I still don't see the big deal."

"do you want to know what I think?" I nodded. "I think that that people are… will be intimidated by you and your heritage. Therefore they will try to use whatever they can get against you, or use you. Neither of which Sirius, James and I want. So for now act like it's no big deal. And soon nothing they say will bother you. And if you need anything, please come to me."

"Thank you Remus." I whispered, no one in my life ever gave me advice like that. I slowly trotted back up to my new bed and went to sleep.


	4. ITS ON!

Chapter 4: the deal

I was fast a sleep dreaming of a life that was never mine when something pounced on me. I don't mean jump I mean full on pounce. My eyes flung open and I saw a ginger girl sitting on top of me. "What the bloody hell was that for what ever your name is." I shouted "Its lily evans and you need to get up now." she said very matter of factualy. I got up and slipped on my robes and slowly trodded down stairs only to have a bucket of sluges dumped on me. I screamed at the top of my loungs. I heard laughing comming down the stairs from thee boys dorm and I knew who the criminales were. "SIRIUS BLACK AND JAMES POTTER GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I shouted. there was no answer. So ans any unstable, angry, half asleep, eleven year old girl I marched right up those stairs. I came to the door for the first year dorms. and pounded ans hard as I could. "Sirius black you let me in here!"I screamed. "Sorry love no can do." I heard a snarky responce. "Remus if you let me in you will be safe from my wrath." I heard a pause then. "you woulden't. remus, no. no remus. No. Run for cover!" I could tell it was james. A kind frendly face opened up. "Thank you remus!" I slid past him and wispered. "Get the inosent boys out or they will be apart of this." He nodded and grabbed two boys and hurried out. "OH james I just want a hug. Sirius I got something for you. I heard a sweek come from behind two beds. I walked forward and jumped on the first boy. who just so happened to be James. "EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" he Shreeked. "Okay I went over to his trunk and frabbed the first hing there a small box. "NO NOT THAT! I wiped my slime on it then took a slug from my hair opened the box and inclosed it in the box. The I went over to Sirius. I jumped on his lap and wiped the rest of my slime on his hair. "Thank mirlin its over!" Sirius shouted. "Oh no this is not over till I prank you back." The boys laughed. "Girls cant prank!" Sirius said. "Okay its on first to fall for a prank has to pay up." I he boys looked at eachother and nodded. "Oh no every man for himself." I clarifired the looked at me "Deal." hey said. "Rules not during class. and cant have any physical harm." they looked at me again and said. "Its on."


	5. the plan

Chapter 5: the plan

I ran down the stairs before the boys even got up. I knew I had to hit them fast anoud hard. But I knew the best way to do it was so they did not know what was going on. I grabbed my books and hedded down to the great hall. When I got there I ate and went to the potions room. "Um excuse me professor slughorn." I said as sweetly as I could manage. "I got in a fight with two boys in my house and I would like to know if you have any potions to cange one's hair to their mood and one's voice to sound high and squeeky?" I asked. "He looked at me. "I think I have Just the thing." He answered. He then handed me two viles of potion and I tucked them away in my pocket. "Thank you professor." I said and walked away. I knew Just what I was going to do with these I would have to make the boys think I gave up with punny little pranks. But first I had to get to Transfigurations class.


	6. author's note

author's note

Hey viewers I need some help for thinking of some good pranks any ideas I need them. Any will do good ones and terrible ones. who is ready for a prank war and who will win. I know but I need pranks for you to find out.

thanks

abd


	7. inportant notice

AN)

hello there faithful followers. If most of you havn't noticed I have not updated a few storys for months. I have posted so many it's getting out of hand and is starting to bug me. so this is me asking you to go to my profile, easy. and vote on my poll to keep the story you like. If you don't vote your favorite story just might be abandoned, and I'd hate to disipoint. the more votes the more likely I'd keep it.

thank you,

abd


End file.
